Death Reborn
by DenayJay
Summary: Sam was supposedly murdered when she was 14. Five years later she's in college.... and her dorm mate just so happens to be a blue eyed, black haired 19 year old guy.
1. Murder in the Mansons

Sailor Attitude:Hi! This is my 3rd fic. This is my very 1st Danny Phantom fic. This is a DXS fic. Okay, now I'm starting to sound like a robot. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this. Tell me what you think!

* * *

Sam yelled out in frustration. This was the last straw. Danny and Tucker had ditched her for Paulina and Valerie for the last time. Dash had gotten her detention for the last time. She was going to call her parents (AN: They are away on business) and get a transfer to another school.

Sam rummaged around her house for the phone book. When she finally found it she dialed the number to her parent's hotel.

"Hello? Mrs. Manson speaking."

"Hi. This is Sam."

"Sam? Sam who?"

"Ha, Ha, very funny", Sam answered, figuring her mom was joking around.

"I'm sorry. I fail to see what is humorous about this."

She was serious. Sam's face fell. Her own mother had forgotten about her. She slammed down the receiver. She hated it. She hated her supposed friends. She hated her parents. And she hated her life.

"I wonder if they would even come to my funeral", she mumbled to herself.

At the word 'funeral', a lightbulb clicked on in Sam's brain. She ran to her desk and grabbed a pen and some paper.

She plopped down on her very large bed and started writing.

"Hi, my name is Samantha Manson. You're probably wondering why I'm writing this. The truth is that I'm about to commit suicide."

Sam shook her head and crumbled up the paper. She wasn't really going to kill herself. But if she said she committed suicide, they would look for a body. So she grabbed some gloves and a new sheet of paper.

Sam put on the gloves, as to not leave finger prints.

"TO: The Mansons. I have taken your daughter. She breathes no more. You will weep forever. Her body will never be found. I will never be caught. You didn't pay enough attention to your daughter to suspect anyone. Have a great life without her. I know I will."

Sam wrote sloppy, very different from her normal manuscript. She folded up the paper and put it in an envelope.

She then went around her room. She quickly, but quietly, made he room look like there had been some kind of a struggle in there.

She snuck quietly down the stairs and slipped unheard into her sleeping butler's room. She grabbed one of his simple sports bags and went back to her room.

She took some of her casual clothes that no one would know were missing. She went to her closet and felt along the top shelf.

Her hand soon found what it was looking for. She grabbed the shoe box and placed it on her bed. She then opened it to see the green faces of paper people staring back at her. She dumped all the money out and replaced the box on the shelf. Her secret stash was all the money she had.

Taking no chances, she didn't touch any of her designer clothes or jewelry. She figured her mom would notice some of these things missing and start asking stupid questions.

It was then that Sam thought of something even more brilliant. She once again slipped downstairs. But this time she grabbed a knife.

Going straight to her desk, she grabbed an old hankie. She held the knife to her forearm. Slowly she moved the blade across her skin, flinching as blood dropped onto the floor.

She wrapped the hankie around her wound, looking down at the drops of blood on the floor. When the police tested it, it would come out positive for her blood.

Sam grabbed her bag and went to her window. Her anger was still raging. It was urging her to do this. Half of her wanted to run away. The other half wanted her to stay. But in the end, the biggest half won.

She crawled out of her window. Out into the cold night. Out into her new life.

* * *

Danny looked around the classroom. He didn't see her.

"Hey," Danny jabbed his pencil at the sleeping form in front of him.

"Wha- What? I'm awake." Tucker sat up, quickly wiping away some slobber on his chin.

"Where's Sam?"

"How am I supposed to know? I didn't think I was her babysitter." Tucker replied smartly.

"Do you think she's mad about yesterday? You know with the whole Paulina and Valerie thing?"

"You forgot about when Dash got her in trouble and we didn't do anything. And to answer your question, no. Sam always forgives us."

"You just totally put me on a guilt trip. But I guess your right. She's probably late." Danny leaned back in his desk and got ready for another long day at school.

* * *

Sam leaned against a tree trunk. She had been moving since 11:00 p.m. last night. She had never stopped for fear of getting caught.

She was now in the middle of the woods. She figured she was about 5 miles away from the next town. She was traveling on anger and rage last night, so she had gotten pretty far.

She opened her bag and pulled out her bag.

"$700.65", she told herself numbly.

If she used it right, she could be out of state by tomorrow. She could probably get a baby-sitting job or something and enter public school.

Sam rested her head against the tree. She would travel by night and sleep by day. She shut her eyes and let sleep overtake her.

* * *

"Sam didn't show up." Tucker was talking to Danny as they walked down the hall.

"And once again you state the obvious," Danny rolled his eyes.

"She's probably sick," a voice behind them sounded.

They spun to see Jazz walking behind them.

"There's a bug that's been going around. You should go check on her. Come on, I'll drive you." She walked to her jeep.

Danny shrugged his shoulders and followed her.

* * *

They arrived at Sam's house a few minutes later. The scene in front of them was one of utter and total chaos.

Policemen had taped around the house. They were walking around, keeping people from crossing it. News reporters stood in front of cameras, getting footage of sam's house.

"Danny, Tucker, stay in here. I'll go see what the problem is." Jazz hoped out of the jeep and ran towards a police officer.

"What do you think is wrong?" Danny asked Tucker. His voice trembling a little.

"Her butler probably had a heart attack or something. He was getting on in his years."

"Yeah, that's probably….." Danny paled as realization overtook him.

"What?"

"Tucker, they don't put tape around a house someone had a heart attack in. And they don't get news footage for something like that. Plus her butler is standing right there." Danny pointed a shaking finger to their left. Sure enough there was Sam's butler. He was crying.

Right then Jazz came back. Streams of tears were running down her face.

"Sam's been murdered," she sobbed.

Danny felt faint. And then he literally fainted.

* * *

How was that?

If I should update, the next chapter will be in college.

PLEZ REVIEW!

Now it's time for a poll……….

Should Tucker still be Danny's friend in college?

Should Sam go by another name? If so, please request a name

Answer please.

* * *

Top Three Quotes for me at this given moment:

I've never seen so many Goths out in the broad daylight.

—Danny Phantom (DP)

Before you criticize someone, you should walk a mile in their shoes. That way, when you criticize them, you are a mile away from them, and you have their shoes.

—Frieda Norris

Evil beware. We have waffles.

—Raven (TT)

* * *

My happiness is just a click and a few words away.

(The button is DOWN! What are you doing going UP?)


	2. Pain and Suffering

**Sailor Attitude**: Okay, I'm sorry I haven't updated in like 26 days, but I can explain. The week after I posted, I wrote the next chapter. (The college one) Then I was all, write some of the pain Danny and Tucker went through. So I did. Well the next week I had camp. (SO BORING!)

Then I couldn't get on the computer b/c my mom was working on college crap. (This is why I'm saving for a laptop) So now here we are. I'm posting today b/c it's my B-DAY! Yay! Teenage hood is finally here! I no longer have to pretend I'm a teenager to get into the stinking movies! (Yes, the idiots actually wouldn't let me in.)Oh and fanfiction can finally know my real age! evil laughter Well, this is a short chapter, but the next one will be up soon and will be longer.

Disclaimer: Mow, Mow, Mow your lawn every single day. I don't own Danny Phantom, but hey, I'm getting paid.YAY!

"Danny! Get down hear this instant! You HAVE to eat something!" Maddie's voice carried through the house, and up to Danny's room.

Danny's face was stuffed to his pillow. He didn't dare open his mouth, scared sobs would slip out instead of the intended response. He heard pounding footsteps on the stairs signaling Jazz's arrival.

"Danny, can I come in?" Jazz's voice was soft and gentle, a complete change from her normal vocals.

Danny's reply was a grunt muffled by the pillow that still blocked his mouth. Jazz, being Jazz, took this as a yes and slowly opened the door.

She slid in and eased herself onto the corner of Danny's bed. She moved with such grace and elegance that the springs squeaked only ever so slightly.

"I know I didn't know Sam as well as you did…," she nervously started.

Danny rolled over and sat up. He looked Jazz straight in the eye.

"Hell no you didn't!" His anger flashed in his sparkling blue eyes. Causing them to go darker for a moment, bordering on the edge of blue and green.

"Hey, don't take your anger out on me. Let me finish first." Jazz's own eyes took in Danny's appearance.

He looked like he hadn't eaten for days. (AN: HE HASN'T! I didn't eat for one day. But of course I was sick. But I guess you could call Danny sick. Mentally sick. EWW! NOT IN THE PERVERTED WAY!) His eyes were deep and sunken in. Two purple shadows lined underneath them. His gorgeous black hair lay limp and sheen less. His skin paler than ghosts. Basically, that was what he looked like; a ghost.

"I may not have known her as well as you did," she continued hastily. "But she was still my friend."

That was enough Danny had to stop this. Now.

"Stop saying **_was_** and use **_is_**. Not she WAS, she **IS!**" Steam was practically coming out of his ears.

Jazz looked taken aback for a moment. She recovered a few seconds later, continuing in that same soothing, and gentle voice she happened to favor at the moment.

"Danny, I know it's tough, but you have to accept this."

Danny sighed in defeat, "I know. It is hard. But, I don't know, I feel so guilty."

"Oh Danny! It's not like you caused Sam's death."

Jazz, doing a sisterly act for once in her life, rocked Danny back and forth in her arms.

"Yeah, but I still feel guilty. The day before she….the day before she was-the day before…**_it_** happened," Danny's eyes pooled with tears, "I was being rotten to her. And I never got to apologize." Danny flat-out began crying.

Tears were coming down like a thunderstorm, loud and hard.

"Why don't you call Tucker. You guys need to stick together," Jazz suggested a little hesitantly.

"You're right," Danny sucked up his tears and reached out for his phone.

He dialed Tucker's number and waited patiently, begging himself not to cry.

The African American boy picked up on the fourth ring.

"Hello?" You could hear a slight trace of pain in his voice.

"Tuck, it's me."

The boy on the other end of the line gave up trying to hide the rest of his sadness.

"It just feels so wrong without her!"

"I know he answered in what he hoped was a reassuring voice. "Do you ever feel guilty?"

"About what?" Tucker asked, genuinely confused.

"About how we treated Sam the day before it happened."

"No. Should I?"

"Tucker?"

"Yeah?"

"You really are hopeless." Danny slammed the little piece of plastic down so hard it broke, along with it's cradle.

He rolled over on his bed, completely ignoring Jazz's presence. His body shook violently with every nerve wracking sob. He wished right now, more than anything in he world, that he was dead.

**Sailor Attitude**: I told you it was short. Now on to the reviews!

**Emily**: Thanks for reviewing! Sorry, but Sam's gonna change her name. But I do like the idea of Smith and Johnson. There are WAY too many of them. Trust me, I'm a Johnson. And as for Tucker, he's still in the story. Vote for the poll. THANX!

**LadyMaudrell**: Don't worry. It will brighten up. Sam's name is going to change. Even though I do like to confuse Danny. Tucker is still in the story, though I'm not sure if it's online buddy or not. That's a question on the poll.

**sam manson rulez**: Hey! Thanx 4 reviewing my story! Sam's whole name is going to change. And I updated! I hate to put Sam in pain, but it was part of the story.

**shepyt**: Yeah it fully is DANNY AND TUCFKER'S FAULT!

**fubukis-wraph**: I hope my story does have potential! TY!

**Ellimere Ancelstirre**: Thank you. I think my story is cool too. BUT DANNY PHANTOM IS SO MUCH COOLER! Sam's name will change. Vote on the poll to find out what it is. Your suggestion will be on there. And Tucker is still Danny's friend. How close, I don't know. That'll be on the poll too.

**SilverSummerMoon: **I UPDATED! YAY!

**alliwantislove**: I like your name. You ask too many questions. LOL. But, that's how you learn stuff! All I can tell you is that the questions you're asking are TOP SECRET! But you'll find out later.

**otakualways**: I actually updated! And ANIME rox! Judging by your penname, you probably think so, too.

**Purpurroter Schatten Drache**: Yeah she's changing her name. The whole anagram thing was a good suggestion. I don't know what her name will be. Voting on the poll will help. What language is your penname? It's really cool.

**dArkliTe-sPirit**: Good suggestion on the name and suicidal thing. Sam's name is changing. I don't know what it will be, but it will defiantly be a question on the poll.

**MDZ**: Thanx! And Danny and Sam are the same age. I think I know what happened. In my summary I said she was murdered at 14. 5 years later blah blah 19 year old blah blah. 14 + 5 19.

Don't worry it was just a little math mistake! I HATE math!

**Guinivere Sage**: Yeah Sam just kinda blew her top. But put all the times she helped Danny and Tucker and they ignored her, and you get one big piece of crap.(Not literally! EWW!) And this chapter is to you, who wanted to see some Danny and Tucker pain.

**ROSECAT**: Thanks! I love being on people's lists. And that was a good idea about the funeral thing, but Danny would be in so much pain, he would be suspicious of everyone he didn't know who was there and she mighta got caught.

**Anawiel Dewdrop**: I know it would be cruel and harsh to not continue, so I updated! And Sam's going to change her name. Vote in the poll to find out what it's going to be. You suggestion is gonna be one of the choices. And the angels bless me everyday I'm alive, b/c they do keep me safe. You are sweet. Thank you.

**Lightning Streak**: I'm glad you like it. I LOVE your stories. YOU NEED TO UPDATE! **NOW!**

**virgilisfrigginhott**: Don't worry I scare myself all the time. Lol! I updated! Plez don't send Danny to suck me up! cowers in fear What Virgil are you talking about?

**why should I tell you**: Sorry, but Tucker is still Danny's friend. And Elizabeth is a nice suggestion for Sam's name. Thanx 4 reviewing!

**Kitty**: Thank you! Plez continue reviewing! ;)

**hello!**: ThanX! I will try to keep it up! And there will be big shock issues when they do meet!

**hikarisailorcat:** Sam will have a new name. I think someone's been obsessing over Sailor Moon. I love Sailor Moon! And your name is so cool. My name has Sailor in it too. I love Sailor Jupiter! She's the coolest in my opinion! It could be from Digimon. Or it could be ur name!

**Glean-Glean**: Thank you! All bow down to me! Lol. No I'm just kidding!

**They-Call-Me-Orange**: I like your suggestions on Sam's name. I was sorta going with Alex before you reviewed. But I'm going to let the reviewers vote.TY! singing voice "I tear my heart open just to feel!" PAPA ROACH!

**LatinWolfDemon**: You are so supportive! Thank you 4 reviewing. And thanks for calling this story wonderful!

**Sloane Miette: **Thanx! I like this story, too! And about Sam's parents, I have them portrayed as snobs who weren't careful and had Sam. They're often away on business and couldn't care less about her, which is the main reason she's goth.

**kitsune07**: Sam's name is going to change. And Tucker is still Danny's friend. I might but I might not! Thanks for reviewing!

**Amy Rose-girl**: Tucker is still Danny's friend. And Sam's name is changed. He'll definitely think of Sam when he sees her though. Review again!

**Jin-ashi**: Tuck is still in story and Sam's name is changed! I will put your name for Sam on the poll. Remember to vote!

**JNgirl**: She is going to go by a different name. Request one on the poll!

**kirklover2005-4ever**: I UPDATED! YES! I'll update sooner next time!

**Sailor Attitude:** Give me a birthday present and REVIEW! Now on to the poll!

**POLL! **

1.) Should Tucker be an online friend, or go to the same college?

**2.) What should Sam's changed name be? (Some suggestions down low)**

**Ebony Rose**

**Chris Shaddix**

**Toni** **Shaddix**

**Jamie Shaddix**

**Glen Shaddix**

**Catherine Anderson**

**Elizabeth ?**

**Serena ?**

**Rini ?**

**Kate ?**

**Alex Rider**

**Make-up your own!**

Quotes of the week!

1) Now I know how George Washington felt after Napoleon beat him at Pearl Harbor.

—Beast Boy (TT)

2) Down boy! Don't eat that, it's a vegetarian!

—Danny

3) Hi I'm Paulina. I'm cute, swell, and full of big headed anime goodness.

—Paulina

Now the scenes of the week!

1) Paulina: "Oh no, you did not just call me shallow, did you?"

Sam: "If you mean do I think I can stand in a puddle full of you and not get my feet wet? Then, yeah."

2) From _Danny Phantom_

Cop #1: You wanna take this stuff and blame it on the ghost kid?

Cop #2: You're under arrest.

3) Tucker: "You were knocked out. You've been asleep for four days!"

Danny: "WHAT!"

Tucker: "Nah. It's only been a couple of hours."

**Sailor Attitude**: I can't wait 4 this FRIDAY! The 1st DP movie! Yay!


	3. Meet and Greet

Sailor Attitude: Hey! Okay, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I swear my chores are piling up! And I would like to thank all my reviewers! I'm sorry I can't answer your reviews! It's FORBIDDEN! How big a pile of crap is that! But thanks to all my reviewers anyway! And I'm not obsessed with the name Shaddix, orange is.

Thanks to: AndieWitter or SSWBA, kitsune07, Fields of Paper Flowers, Kyo, Luvtowritefics247,

ROSECAT, CrossSamurai, SaffyShaman, starrobin4eva, Purpurroter Schatten Drache, Mental Mess, Colormyworld, fubukis-wraph, Kristen114, emera-fire22, FlamesOfHisheart, sam manson rulez, dArkliTe-sPirit, Ghostboy227, CelloSolo2007, ReviewGirl, JNgirl, Glean-Glean,

SilverSummerMoon, Guinivere Sage, They-Call-Me-Orange, OceanPrincess4192, gothchick74, XTempest888X, Kairi7, ShadowCatOfTheNight, hikarisailorcat, moirariordan, Kitty, Still trying to fly, Seain, LadyMaundrell, person, Sqweakie the Wonder Mouse. THAX!

The Queen of All Ninjas aka Sailor Attitude's big sis: My sister can't even bring herself to say that she doesn't own Danny Phantom anymore so I have to say it for her. Sailor Attitude does not own Danny Phantom. Now on to the next chapter!

* * *

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

Danny looked around at his new dorm.

"Honey," his mother's pleading voice broke through his daydream faze. "Please, I'm begging you, get another dorm!"

Danny smirked. He had chosen this kind of dorm for one reason; to annoy his parents.

"Mom, Danny is nineteen. If he needs a girl around, he needs a girl around. End of story." Despite Danny's silent prayers, Jazz still had her incredibly nag-ish voice.

"But does her really need a co-ed dorm? I hate to be thinking what they could be doing in here." Maddie didn't even bother to lower her voice, meaning several heads turned in their direction. Danny was steadily turning red.

"Oh, Maddie, don't be such a party pooper. Why, I remember our college days. Whoa, I tell you by the end of the semester that mattress was worn out." Jack stood up tall like he was proud.

Danny got a horrified look on his face. Jazz on the other hand turned green and ran in the direction of the bathroom.

"Bye. See ya in two weeks." He pushed them out the door. He already looked like a baby. He didn't need anymore embarrassing comments. "Jazz! Hurry up and escort mom and dad **_OFF_** campus." Jazz emerged looking a little worse for the wear.

"Remember if you need anything I'm jus-"

"Two buildings away. I _know_!" Danny cut her off and slammed the door in her face. "Finally, I can be free!"

Danny took the bed next to the window, threw his bags down and started unpacking. His laptop went on the desk, his clothes in the walk-in closet. Posters of Good Charlotte, Simple Plan, the Gorillaz, and Papa Roach (AN: That's for you Orange) went up on his side of the room. All together it took about fifteen minutes.

"This is the life!" Danny walked in the bathroom to find a big, oval sized tub, a black toilet, (An: Seriously, these look cool!), two sinks, and a shower about twice the normal size. He ran back to the closet and grabbed his ripped jeans and muscle t-shirt. It was time for some rest and relaxation.

* * *

"You are so LUCKY!" Two girls stood in the doorway of dorm 7-N. One tall with shiny black hair that fell just past her shoulders. And the other one shorter and stouter, but still pretty, with brown curls.

"And why would that be?" Christian Anderson shook her black hair out of her face. She was shaking, due to the fact that she was soaking wet. Leave it to the sky to take on rain clouds and a moody appearance on her first day of college.

"Hello! Are you totally brain dead? Every person in this college, minus the ones who already have a room in this building or are gay (An: No offense.), would literally _kill _for this kind of dorm!" The shorter, stouter, and all together happier girl continued obsessing over the other girl's luck and good fortune.

"Hey, look at this. He likes Good Charlotte. I think I can live with that." Christian was checking out her dorm mate's side of the room. "Bree, I'm just checking out his posters, not his clothes."

The short girl, otherwise known as Bree, blushed and stopped fingering his jeans and shirt. "Stop, you make me sound like a stalker."

"Whatever. I'm gonna go and get my bags before we have to build an ark and put animals on it so they don't drown." Christian walked out, leaving Bree to her stalkerish ways.

* * *

Danny pulled on his t-shirt. This bathroom was awesome! Since the shower was twice in size, any 19 year old boy would be thinking of exactly what Danny was thinking of. (A.K.A. What Maddie hated to think)

He shook his head trying, and not succeeding, to get all the good uses of that bathroom out of it. He draped the towel around his shoulders and opened the door.

As he walked out, his face was met with a sight fit for a young man his age. He was staring at a nicely curved backside of what he hoped was his new rooming buddy. He scuffed his sneaker on the floor to get her attention. The girl straightened up to face him. Her face shaded a little pink when her gaze fell upon him.

'_Wow_ _definitely one to put on the top of **the list**'_

"Hi," the girl's voice broke through Danny's thoughts. Danny could tell she was still embarrassed about the position he found her in.

Danny crossed the room in one swift movement. He held out his hand in a gentlemen way. "Danny Fenton."

"Breeanne Russell," Bree smiled easily as she grabbed his hand.

"Do you need any help bringing in your stuff?" Danny asked obliging, happy to help such a pretty girl.

"Oh, I'm not your dorm-mate," Bree's hazel eyes filled with sadness when she said this. "My friends getting her stuff right now. She should be back really soon."

"Well... that's too bad. But, is there anything I should know about your friend?" Danny was one of those people who believed first impressions stuck.

"Hmm," Bree tapped her finger against her chin; her thinking process. "Well all together she's a nice person, just moody at times. But, _never_ ask about her past. It's kind of….unpleasant. She's very touchy on that subject."

"At least I have something in common with her." Danny mumbled to himself, thinking back five years ago.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, what?"

"Did you say something?"

"Me? No." Now it was Danny's turn to blush. He didn't want this girl to think he was totally demented for talking to himself.

"Anyway, it was nice meeting you. I'm going to go check on my friend."

"You too." Danny's gaze met hers and she blushed, quickly retreating from the room.

Danny just shrugged and flopped onto his bed. Putting on his headphones, he couldn't help but wonder what was so bad about Bree's friend's past. Surely it couldn't have been anywhere near as painful as his. But, not for the first time in his life, he was wrong.

* * *

"Chris!"

Christian stopped right in the middle of the hall; her seven bags causing a passage block.

Bree was running at her full speed. Her face was enveloped in happiness.

"What?" Chris asked as she moved her bags to one side of the hallway so the grumbling people behind her cold move.

"I think I'm in love!"

Christian resisted the urge to laugh or roll her eyes. Bree said this about three times a week.

"No, I really mean it!" Her friend must have caught the annoyed look that passed over Christian's face. "His eyes are so beautiful! And man is he ripped!' Bree went all goo-goo eyed. Christian tried not to throw up some different kind of goo-goo.

"And who is the lucky guy?"

"Oh! You'll meet him. He's your dorm-mate!"

"And doe my dorm-mate know you're so fond of him?"

"Of course! I can tell just by the way he looks at me that he knows how I feel! We're destined to be together! Destined!" Bree seemed more serious about this guy than the last boy-toys put together.

"I can't wait to meet him," Chris remarked sarcastically.

"You'll just love him! He even seemed so understanding when I told him about you're past!" Christian stopped dead and whipped her head in Brianne's direction.

"What did you tell him?" She asked in a dark voice that would have scared even Darth Vader into hiding.

"Chill Chris. I didn't tell him about the whole Sam Manson deal." Bree flipped her curls in an over-exaggerated girl next door way. "I just told him not to ask about it."

Christian relaxed visibly and went back to pushing, pulling, and throwing her luggage down the hall.

"Let me help!" Bree reached down and took three bags. She then continued to do every happy thing she could do with three bags holding her down.

'_She must really be in a good mood. She usually never does anything that might cause her to break a sweat.' _But Chris was still grateful for the help, even if the bags Bree had were the lightest.

The girls arrived a few minutes later huffing and puffing; every color but red drained from their faces.

"Oh look! There he is!" Bree squealed excitedly, pointing to Danny's figure by the window. Head bobbing to music flowing from his headphones, he was completely oblivious to the fact that two girls stood behind him.

Christian was about to walk in when she was tackled from behind. She toppled sideways as a rain of kisses came down on her.

"Chris! I've missed you so much!" A good looking male with brown hair and green eyes was the source of her fall.

"Get off of me! You saw me like two days ago!" Chris pushed the boy off her and stood up.

"I know. I just wanted to add some drama to the moment." The boy stood up and whipped some pretend dust off his pants.

"For a twenty year old, you still act like a child."

"Oh you're such an ice queen. Besides, it was a one time thing. An _actor_ can't use the same personality too many times."

"Good, cause I don't want to have to do this every time!" Christian raised her leg for a Japanese anime kick. (An: ANIME ROX!)

* * *

Danny was awakened from his hypnotic state his music put him in (AN: Have you ever been in one of those trances?) by a loud thump behind him.

He turned around and saw Bree in his doorway…. and a boy sprawled on the floor. He took of his headphones in hopes of finding out what was going on.

"Ryan. I should have known," Bree laughed as the boy got up and rubbed his head.

"Jeez. She didn't have to kick me that hard." The boy, now known as Ryan, wasn't laughing. "Who is this?" He asked, pointing at Danny.

"Danny," Breeanne said walking flirtatiously towards him, "this is Ryan, Christian's um…er…"

"Boyfriend," Ryan crossed the room I one step. "And if I find out you did anything to hurt her, I'll—"

"You are not my boyfriend. More like a stalker freak." Danny looked towards the sound of the voice. It came from a tall girl standing in the doorway. Black denim fit every curve of her lower body, her shirt showing just the right amount of cleavage.

'_Forget Bree. This girl is going to the top of **the list**.'_

"Danny, Christian. Christian, Danny." Bree introduced them. Their eyes locked and it was blueberries against grapes. The clear sky against the evening sky. Blue against violet.

* * *

Sailor Attitude: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! I'm finally done typing! It is such a pain. And I'm sorry to say the updates might be coming even slower due to the fact that school starts this Thursday.

On with the quotes!

That Blue Man Group...total rip off of the Smurfs...

I'll flip a coin to decide which building to destroy...and then blow them both up anyway.

I played poker with tarot cards now I have a full house and four people dead. (Thank you Still trying to fly!)

Now the scenes:

1.) From _Teen Titans_

Raven to Dr. Light: Remember me?

Dr. Light to other Titans: I'd like to go back to jail now.

2.) From _Danny Phantom_

Danny: _(Angry)_ "I wish there was something I could take this out on!"

The Box Ghost: "I am The Box Ghost! And once I empty you of your useless papers, your wonderful squareness will be mine! "

Danny: "Hello misplaced aggression!"

Tucker: "You have five minutes."

Danny: "Which is four more than I need."

3.) From _Danny Phantom_

Maddie: "Is there something wrong with Danny?"

Jack: "Is there a ghost involved?"

Maddie: _(to Danny)_ "Is there something you want to talk about?"

Jack: "That involves ghosts?"

PLEASE! REVIEW! NOW!

A random poll

Do you play sports?

If yes, what sports?

What is your favorite sport?

Do you belong to any clubs?

Next chapter will be dedicated to the winner of this question: What state do I live in? It's not on my profile so don't bother to check. And here's a hint: Not much may be happening now, but when Saints come marching in, you'll get a kick!

Read it carefully, there are two clues!


	4. Oh

Hi! I'm The Queen of All Ninjas, the author's big sis and here to type this chapter as my sister is to lazy. So sorry if it's different from my sister's style of typing. And now the disclaimer in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Sailor Attitude owns Danny Phantom. OK, I've got my video camera ready to record her arrest. Bring on the cops!

"Ouch!"

A bright light blinded Chris the moment she opened her eyes. Her backside was freezing and her head was pounding.

"Oh, good. You're awake." Well wasn't that just pointing out the obvious.

"Bree, what happened?" Chris threw a hand over her eyes to shield herself from the wretched light and sat up…A little too quickly.

The room spun.

"I think I might be sick."

"Oh no, not all over my pink converses!"

"Stop yelling."

"I'm not yelling"

"Then, start whispering. Now, what happened?"

"You fainted." Bree sounded like she was holding back a giggle.

Oh great. She had fainted, right in front of Daniel Fenton. She was such a weenie.

"The nurse said you have a high fever. She also said you can't leave until it breaks for 24 hours."

Chris silently thanked God for her fever, at least now she wouldn't seem like a total weirdo because she fainted at the sight of Danny. Then she proceeded to glance around the room where she was currently located. From what Chris could tell, it looked like a hospital room. Two beds, one of which she was on, were lined against the wall.

"I see you're awake," a short African American woman appeared seemingly out of nowhere and, once again, pointed out the obvious. She searched through a stack of papers clipped on her clipboard and pulled one out.

"Let's see here. Christian Anderson. Age: 19 Sex: Female DOB: December 6 Blood Type: AB+. Is all this information correct?"

"Um…yes?"

"Wait a minute ma'am. You got her sex wrong. It's virgin." Bree burst into a fit of giggles, stopping only when the nurse sent her out.

"You will be here for at least another 24 hours, more if you start running another fever."

"Twenty-four hours?! What is this? A hospital?! I thought this was college!" Twenty-four hours? Surely, she wouldn't be kept here that long.

"Ms. Anderson. This is **the** prestigious Ravenswood University. We provide around-the-clock medical attention for out students, even those who don not stay in dorms. If you get sick on this campus, you will be treated. Now, I expect you to be a quiet patient who does what I say, when I say it. You are to stay in this room. No wondering in the hallway, no going back to your dorm, and especially no visitors." The nurse stopped to take a breath and simply raised her hand when Chris tried to argue.

"Somebody take their job a little too seriously…" Chris muttered darkly under her breath.

"Oh, and honey, I'd thank that lovely dark-haired young man who carried you in here. Whew…I wouldn't mind hitting that." The nurse walked off to go find some other student who needed "around-the-clock medical attention.

Dumbfounded, Chris stared at the nurse's retreating back. A 'dark-haired young man' had carried her to the nurse's station. (Chris was, of course, making an assumption about the place, since no one even told her exactly where she was.) Dark-haired Danny Fenton. He had touched her. And she wasn't even conscious to enjoy it!

"Oh my god." The full realization that Danny Fenton/Phantom was here (and that was obsessing over him) hit her. Her stomach churned, and she was pretty sure that if she had a mirror she would look paler that usual.

"What am I going to do?" Chris whispered the words with a desperate and doomed filled sigh. Then another realization hit her.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WOULDN'T MIND HITTING **THAT**!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Danny rubbed his arm again. He just couldn't forget the feel of Chris's body in them. After she had passed out, Ryan had picked her up. Then, promptly dropped her, causing a knot on her head.

Danny, whose heart had dropped to his toes when their gazes locked, and whose brain had lost all trains of thought when he had seen her angel-like face, snapped out of it and intervened. He forcefully pushed Ryan, who was trying to pick up Chris's limp form again, out of the way and easily swept her into his arms. He hurriedly carried her to the Nurse's Station, never stopping once, not even when Ryan blocked his path claiming that Danny had no right touching "his" Christian like that.

Danny continued to walk forward, causing Ryan to walk backwards. Danny had vaguely said something about chopping something off and feeding it to his pet pit-bull. Needles to say, Ryan got out of his way. But, he still followed closely. With Bree on his tail.

When they got there the nurse had shooed the two boys out, but allowed Bree to stay for "support." Danny had walked off silently. He needed time to think.

Which was why he was now sitting on a bench just outside his dorm building.

It wasn't just the sensation of Chris's skin against his that he couldn't forget. No, he couldn't explain it. It was just her. All of her; her ability to seem fierce and proud, even when she was unconscious. Her body, her eyes. Chris looked like her.

He loved her. He was willing to admit it now. Not that it was any good. She was dead. And he blamed himself.

If only he hadn't been out fighting ghosts that night. He could have protected her. He should have protected her.

A movement in Danny's peripheral vision caused him to come back to the present. But, when he looked up, no one was there.

"Cheer up, Danny. It's over and done with." Danny had routinely given himself this pep-talk over the years. But lately it didn't seem to be helping much. "You've loved once, you can love again. Besides, Sam might not be dead. Yeah! Christian could be Sam." Danny punched his fist in the air with mock enthusiasm.

"Oh…who are you kidding? Christian isn't the first girl you thought was Sam." Danny looked at the sky. "Sam, wherever you are, I hope you know you have a twin.

The nurse was loco. It was as simple as that.

Chris peeked around the next corner. The coast was clear. Not a demented health-care provider in sight.

Chris darted to the elevator. She was just about to close the door and escape to freedom when a voice rang out.

"Hold the door please!" A girl with a huge stack of books was hurrying towards the elevator, red hair flowing behind her.

The girl rushed inside and sat the books down on the ground. Putting her hands on her knees, she tried to regain the breath she had lost on her jog to the elevator.

"Thanks…" she gasped out. Chris knew that voice. No, it couldn't be.

She wasn't even sure she could fool one Fenton. But, two? She was toast. No way in Hell could she pull her Chris identity off with **_two_** Fentons.

"Ground floor, please." Chris quickly jabbed the button. The faster she got out of Jazz's presence, the better.

"Oh wait, I think that lady wants to get on."

Chris looked up from where she was hiding behind her curtain of hair. Nurse Loco was running down the hall, sweating with the effort to reach the elevator before the doors closed.

"Ms. Anderson! I highly suggest you get your skinny white ass back in that bed. Ms Anderson!? Do you hear me? Ms. Ander-!" The nurse was cut off as Chris quickly pushed the button for the doors to close.

"That was close."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." Chris turned back to face the wall and quickly regretted it. Shoot! She had forgotten she wasn't alone. She couldn't let her guard down!

Her stomach dropped. She didn't know if it was because the elevator started moving at that precise moment, or the look of shock on Jazz's face. She was willing to bet her life's savings on the latter.

"Wh-what did you say your name was?"

"I didn't. And it's Christian Anderson."

"Oh." Jazz looked down in diplomatic confusion.

"So, I'm guessing you're a bookworm trying to get am early start this semester? No offense." Chris filled in the awkward silence. She hated the silence.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. But, mainly I'm looking up information on my little brother's courses. He may be 19, but I'm still his older sister."

Chris had to laugh at that. Although many other things had changed, it was nice to know Jazz was the same; reliable, over protective, and a bit prudish.

"Have we met before?" Jazz's eyes were alight with suspension.

Chris quickly stopped laughing and averted her eyes nervously.

"I'm pretty sure we haven't. Unless my parents took me on a tour of your home town during our cross-country vacation. Where are you from?"

"A place called Amity Park."

"Nope, don't think I've ever been there. Sorry, but we've never met." Chris could feel the sweat trickling down her neck. Lying was not her thing, even if she had been doing it for a good part of the past 5 years.

DING! The elevator had finally reached the ground floor. Chris hurried out, not even bothering to say goodbye to Jazz.

She rushed out the door into the cold, fresh air. She shivered. In this weather, no wonder she had had a fever. She stood outside for a moment longer before remembering her original mission: Operation Snatch the Pillow.

The evil nurse wouldn't even let her get her own pillow to sleep on. So, she has snuck out in hopes of getting back before the nurse realized she was gone.

Well, that plan was dashed. The nurse was probably on her way down right now.

Chris started walking to her car. She hadn't had a chance to unload the rest of her stuff since the fainting episode. If the nurse was going to take her back, there way no way she was going without her pillow.

"Sssshh…" Chris whipped around. She could have sworn someone was behind her. Chris turned back around and found herself face to face with a man…

"Looky, here boys. We got ourselves a good one." Chris felt coldness that chilled her to the bone and froze her blood when the man touched her. The dead man that is.

The man raised a transparent arm.

"DANNY!" Chris was out cold before she hit the ground.

"DANNY!" Danny, who had fallen asleep on the bench, was awaken by the shrill scream of someone calling his name.

He bolted upright. Something wasn't right.

Danny shivered as his 'ghost sense' blew out of his mouth.

Oh no. Something definitely wasn't right.

Sailor Attitude: Oh my God! I updated! I'm so proud of myself. This chapter had about 2 million beginnings. I hope I made the right decision in choosing this one. From now on I will try to update at least once a month. That's not very often, but it's a huge step for me. See ya! Leave a review if you want more! Oh, and ignore anything that comes out of my very explosively crazy sister's mouth (or fingers.) The Queen of All Ninjas just wants airtime/webtime and is just too lazy to write her own story.

Hey. The Queen here. I just wanted to talk about some of my fave bits of the chapter. I especially like that Nurse Loco. Wanting to hit some that. Hilarious. I gotta' see if I can get her in the story more. I also want to point out that when Danny lost all trains of thought, he lost them in a very destructive and chaotic crash that resulted in the deaths of some brain cells. The brain cells who lost their lives in this very tragic accident were those few cells about girls who are not Sam/Chris. So no big loss. In fact, we should celebrate and call for a national holiday.

Sailor Attitude's Quotes to Live By:

Training starts at the crack of noon.

2. The early bird may get the worm, but the second mouse gets the cheese.

3.Hard work pays off in the future, laziness pays off now.

4.You can only be young once. But you can always be immature.

5.They say hard work never hurts anybody, but why take the chance?

6.Power corrupts. Absolute power is kind of neat.

7.I just met a wonderful new man. He's fictional but you can't have everything.

8.There is no such thing as fun for the whole family.

9. There is no pleasure in having nothing to do; the fun is in having lots to do and not doing it.

10.Imagination is more important than knowledge.

11.I could say that men have monthly problems too, but then I'd be lying. It's more like weekly.

12. I don't have anger management issues…I manage to get angry just fine.


End file.
